


Looks Better On Me

by FiaMac



Series: Teen Wolf Musings [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Holiday Sweaters, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiaMac/pseuds/FiaMac
Series: Teen Wolf Musings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058357
Kudos: 10





	Looks Better On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Very Merry Mixup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878490) by [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman). 



This is inspired by a scene in _A Very Merry Mixup_ by teacuphuman

> Once Stiles has changed into dry clothes, again, borrowed from Derek’s room, again, he heads downstairs, earning applause for the cheesetastic Christmas sweater Derek left out for him. There’s a shark on it. And bows. And lights.


End file.
